The Baby
by princessjkg15
Summary: Gamora wakes next to her fiancee Peter with some unfortunate news...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Gamora lets out a large sigh, as she spoons into the warm naked Peter Quill. She would never admit it but she loved waking up next to the annoying, immature, loud human who was her fiancee. Their silky covers encased the young couple like the icing on top of a cake. Nova Prime had been nagging her and Pete about a public wedding all week at to be perfectly honest she really didn't give a shit. Once the hopefully private wedding was over she could just move on and go back to being a badass rebel.  
Peter started to flutter his eyelids open and saw his beautiful fiancee lying awake with an even more grumpy than normal face. His alarm would start to go off any minute with his favourite song 'Hooked on a feeling'.  
"What's wrong Gamora?"he said in his smooth manly voice. Gamora loved the sound of it first thing in the morning because it instantly soothed her everyday irritations.  
"Nothing", she said in a certain tone. She left her silky cocoon of comfort to make breakfast. On their ship breakfast was some strange purple jelly that you're only supposed to eat during long voyages.  
Peter got up and quickly jumped in the shower. He could hear Gamora making breakfast and could almost smell the weird aroma of his breakfast jelly. He got out the shower and chucked on his everyday leather outfit, and lay Gamora's clothing out on the bed for her. He loved her so much. He loved every piece of her, from her dazzling deep dark eyes to her light musky smell to her witty sarcasm. He just loved her to her core. But he didn't know if she returned his love fully. He found it hard to understand her everyday feelings never mind her more intimate ones, if she even had any...  
Peter and Gamora shared a swift morning meeting and sat down to their purple jelly.


	2. Chapter 2

"RING! RING!"  
Gamora accepts the call on her skype account. Nova Prime's face appears as a hollagram in the centre of their breckfast bar.  
"Good morning Gamora and Peter. I have great news for you! Your wedding date has been accepted for the fourth of March! Can't wait for the big day!"  
Nova Prime quickly ends the call before the young couple can argue agains the date. Gamora gives out a great sigh of apathy and journeys through their kitvh and livingroom back to their bedroom to dress.  
Peter sits quietly. The cogs in his head are turning with thought. He wanted to marry Gamora more than anything, but the way it was being organised for them didn't seem right. Their love was more intiamate and personal than the usual celebrity couple's. Pete wanted a small ceremony for just his wife and their closest friends...  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Pete jumps up quickly at the sound of his lover's scream.  
"Gamora what's wrong?" asked a very panicked Peter.  
"Nothing. Just bumped my head,"she replied.  
But Gamora didn't bump her head... She had actually just recieved some results. Some very very important results that could change her and Peter's lives forever. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She was going to raise a sweet and innocent child. But how could she possibly do that? And more importantly how was she going to break the news to the father?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gamora starts to panick. What if he abandons her? What if the baby is born disabled? What is this baby going to be? Quarter human, quarter old galaxian and green?! So many things could go wrong and Gamora feels the room spinning. The pregnancy news starts to hit her like waves thranshing against jagged rocks. So many things coulld go wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Quill is seated at the pilot's station of the aircraft staring out of the great glass plane which separates him from reality. Gamora picks up her courage and walks so she is interupting his view. They look into each others eyes with deep pure emotion. Gamora's eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings. Her beautifully tinted green lips start to try to speak but lose their bravery.  
"Go on my love," encourages Peter.  
"I have some news," says a shy Gamora. Her shy but controlled breath making her shoulders rise and fall in an elegant rhythm.  
"Yes Gamora," reassures Peter.  
"Well... I'm pregnant...We're pregnant..." Gamora states.  
Peter is gobsmacked. His eyes widen and his eyebrows fly to the top of his forehead. His cheeks birth a slight blush with pure surprise. Peter stands strongly and marches so he is nose to nose with Gamora. Gamora looks scared but Peter is wearing a calm but neutral face. He leans in and gives her a big passionate kiss. Fireworks surround them when they kiss and it feels like a warm romantic love affair just for them.  
Gamora is stunned. He's kissing her. He's not getting angry, or abandoning her. He's kissing her. This is perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Gamora leans back. She looks deep into Peter's dazzling dark eyes.  
"I love you more than anything Peter."  
"I love you even more than that my sweet."  
They embrace once more before Gamora has to stop because she cant stop smiling. Peter laughs a deep handsome laugh.

"RING! RING!"  
Gamora answers the face call. It's Nova Prime completely on time to ruin their intimate PRIVATE moment.  
"Gamora I have ordered to you a butterfly embroidered gown to match the garden we have booked for the wedding! Ttyl!"  
Gamora let out a great groan like a pissed off teenager. How dare she interrupt her personal piece of perfection with the love of her life after she told him about the beautiful child they have created together that is going to be brought up by them privately? She sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Gamora is furious. Steam is bursting from her ears and her eyes are bright red like fire. Peter can almost feel the heat of anger coming off of her.  
"How dare thye?!" she screams, "Interrupting our personal lives constantly! I'm blocking their number!"  
Although Peter needed contact with them to receive information and his father, Gamora was more important. She was his life now and soon they would have a perfect little bundle of joy to complete their family. He decided it would be best to just hug her. So he did.  
Peter pulled Gamora against his broad chest and squeezed her tightly. It was like he was squeezing the anger and annoyance out of her. Once again Gamora couldn't help but smile. Her nostrils were filled with his mouth watering boy smell which made her weak at the knees.  
Once again they had their own little atmosphere of perfection, and this time Nova Prime could not interrupt it.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the next day and Gamora is doing the dishes. Her species of Galaxian do not maintain pregnancy for as long as humans do. Their period of pregnancy only lasts two days instead of nine months. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), it has already been two days for Gamora so the penny cold drop at any minute. Peter has very responsibly left her alone to go get a crib and clothing for his baby.  
SPLASH! The floors floods with water as Gamora's trousers soak. She drops to the floor and then crawls to the phone to phone Peter. He picks up immediately.  
"I'm a second away and have got the transporter running so I will get you to hospital."  
Peter was so understanding and efficient like that.  
She grabbed a towel and got to the door where Peter picked her up and carried her to their transporter to hospital. He was her hero. And she was his damsel. And they were going to make their own little royal together.

Peter raced to the hospital. He lifted Gamora and placed her on a near by wheelchair. He then carefully moved her through the doors, quickly signed he in and then helped a nurse get Gamora onto a maternity bed for her to give birth.  
He then goes outside and sits and waits. All of a sudden all he can hear is a loud crowd of shouting and swearing coming from his dear fiancees hospital room. Warriors should not give birth without serious drugs.


	8. Chapter 8

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gamora was screaming like an aggressive dragon. Peter was so worried about her. He loved her so much and couldn't bare to hear her in such pain. If he could he would swap places with her in an instant to relieve her.

Suddenly, the cries stop.

Peter rushes into the delivery room to find a sweat Gamora with a small baby wrapped in her arms. The baby had beautiful golden skin which was speckled with tiny green freckles. It was a beautiful little boy. Peter smiled the widest smile the galaxies had even known. A small tear trickled down his cheeks, as he promised to Gamora he would protect her and their son from any harm they could ever encounter. He swore to look after them for as log as he lived.

The perfect couple sat on a bed staring and stroking their beautiful baby. The looked like a picturesque view through a window, and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
